


Шесть раз, когда Лиара не поняла Гарри Поттера (и один, когда поняла)

by fandom_MassEffect, meg_aka_moula



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Background Character Death, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Misunderstandings, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:04:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/meg_aka_moula/pseuds/meg_aka_moula
Summary: Лиара читает Гарри Поттера между миссиями МЕ1. Это приводит к некоторым культурным недопониманиям.





	Шесть раз, когда Лиара не поняла Гарри Поттера (и один, когда поняла)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Six Times Liara Didn't Understand Harry Potter (and One Time She Did)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13442775) by [Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw/pseuds/Turn_of_the_Sonic_Screw). 



1\. Развивающие книги для детей

— Капитан, — немного неуверенно спрашивает Лиара, — вы что-нибудь знаете о детской классической литературе?

Невысокая женщина крепкого сложения задумчиво щурится на нее из-под рыжей челки.

— Во-первых, учитывая, что весь последний месяц мы «трахаемся как пыжаки», по меткому выражению Рекса, ты могла бы обращаться ко мне как-нибудь иначе, чем «капитан». 

Лиара вспыхивает почти до цвета индиго, вспоминая, как их кроганский приятель хвастался, что может учуять их запах друг на друге. И это, по его мнению, прекрасно объясняло их постоянно приподнятое настроение, несмотря на то, что последние три недели им приходилось заниматься зачисткой укрепленных позиций гетов. Хотя справедливости ради надо сказать, что они это настроение не очень-то и скрывали.

— Во-вторых, — продолжает Шепард, — можно узнать, почему ты об этом спрашиваешь?

— О, из обычного любопытства к вашему виду, — с беззаботным видом лжет Лиара. — Я полагаю, протеане так и останутся моим главным научным интересом, но даже археологи считают полезной возможность время от времени контактировать с «живыми» культурами.

— «Время от времени» — это примерно каждые шесть часов, судя по всему? — многозначительно ухмыляется Шепард, и Лиара ничего не может поделать с предательской краской, заливающей ее лицо. Преследование Спектра-ренегата по всей галактике оказалось гораздо более энергозатратным времяпровождением, чем, например, трехдневные раскопки крошечного фрагмента очередного протеанского устройства. И ее выносливость — во всех смыслах этого слова — значительно возросла с тех времен, когда ей было неловко за то, что она уделяла физическим тренировкам так мало внимания. 

— А если серьезно — о каком возрасте речь? — прерывает ее мысли Шепард.

— Лет десять-двенадцать, — отзывается Лиара, прикинув, в каком возрасте малышкам азари начинают читать сказки на ночь.

Шепард задумчиво ерошит свои кирпично-красные волосы.

— Можешь попробовать книги о Гарри Поттере, — советует она.

— Спасибо, попробую, — вежливо кивает Лиара. А потом, хитро прищурившись, добавляет: — Но прямо сейчас мой внутренний хронометр сообщает, что прошло уже больше шести часов. Шесть с половиной, если быть точным.

Шепард смеется и приглашающе кивает на дверь капитанской каюты.

Позже (намного позже) Лиару вводит в легкий ступор осознание того, насколько она ошиблась в оценке скорости развития людей и азари. Но к тому времени она уже плотно «подсела» на эту странную книгу, пусть даже некоторые моменты (вроде способности хорошо освоить хотя бы один предмет всего за семь лет) кажутся ей нереальными. 

 

2\. Общественная сфера

— Шепард? — измученная Лиара падает на соседнее с капитанским кресло. — По поводу книг, о которых ты тогда говорила… Кажется, их нет в сети.

— Наверное, такие старые книги найти не просто. Подожди, — бормочет Шепард, копаясь в своем омни-туле. — Вот. — Она скидывает копию Лиаре на планшет. — Не так хороши, как настоящие книги, но когда растешь на корабле, учишься довольствоваться малым. Бумага слишком много весит — даже папина семейная Библия была цифровой. То же касалось и денег на всякие глупости — все до последнего кредита уходило на ремонт и апгрейды. 

— Значит, эти книги — часть твоего детства, — говорит Лиара, пытаясь не улыбаться так явно. — Ой, но тогда я не могу их у тебя забрать!

Шепард недоуменно хмурится.

— А! — понимает она. — Не беспокойся. Это просто копии. 

— Как это? — озадаченно спрашивает Лиара. — Я думала, издатели привязывают каждую электронную версию к определенному носителю, и скопировать их нельзя. 

— Когда я была маленькой, авторские права еще так строго не защищались, — объясняет Шепард. — И я просто скачала их из сети, бесплатно. Так что можешь делать с ними все, что душе угодно. 

Лиару это несколько шокирует: сколько она себя помнила, авторские права азари соблюдались самым строгим образом. 

— Ты хочешь сказать, что кто угодно может выдать их за свои?

— Возможно, — пожимает плечами Шепард. — Ты знаешь, все эти юридические тонкости — не моя сильная сторона. Вот залепить кому-нибудь в лоб из дробовика или шваркнуть им о стену биотическим броском — другое дело. Что? — поднимает она брови, заметив замешательство Лиары. — Что-то не так?

— Я… — Лиара запинается, пытаясь подобрать правильные слова. — Мне не нравится мысль о том, что ты можешь так легко потерять то, что создал.

— Боишься потерять меня? — проницательно спрашивает Шепард, притягивая ее к себе.

— Никогда! — выдыхает Лиара, переплетая их пальцы.

 

3\. Трудности перевода

— Джейн, а с которой мне начать? Философский камень или Волшебный? — растерянно спрашивает Лиара, глядя в свой планшет. За прошедшую неделю она так и не нашла времени на чтение. — На обеих написано, что это первая книга серии.

Шепард сдерживает смешок.

— Это одна и та же книга, детка.

Лиара поднимает на нее озадаченный взгляд.

— Но Джейн, философия и волшебство — это же совершенно разные вещи! Философия — это…

Шепард терпеливо ждет, пока Лиара закончит перечислять, чем же именно различаются эти понятия, а потом пытается объяснить ей разницу между британским и американским релизами. Но это лишь добавляет путаницы, и в итоге Лиара интересуется, какой из этих двух языков является для Шепард родным, чем изрядно ту веселит. 

— Просто читай ту, что больше нравится, — советует она. — Разница невелика.

Лиара бормочет что-то о том, как будут мучиться в будущем бедные палеонтологи, но со своей обычной грацией устраивается на диване в каюте Шепард (она никак не может приучить себя к мысли, что это ИХ каюта: она ведь даже не часть команды) и начитает читать.

— Надо было больше времени изучать людей, а не протеан, — вздыхает она. — Если бы я только знала, с кем свяжу свою жизнь... Я и понятия не имела, что наши виды настолько различаются. 

— Серьезно? — ухмыляется Шепард, продолжая чистить свой пистолет. — И все только потому, что вашим языковым формам недостает гибкости? — Она окидывает Лиару многозначительным взглядом с головы до ног. — Но ведь ее более чем достаточно в других… хм… вещах. 

— В обществе, чья культура насчитывает десятки тысяч лет, язык обычно оперирует более точными понятиями, — сообщает Лиара, откидываясь в ждущие ее объятия. — Мне сложно понять, когда ты шутишь, — бесхитростно добавляет она. — Но знаешь, мои языковые навыки значительно улучшились с тех пор, как я начала использовать Галактический Стандарт. 

Шепард шутливо стонет и хлопает ее по плечу.

 

4\. Чистокровность

Джейн, перекатившись по кровати, придвигается поближе к Лиаре. Та сидит на полу, уткнувшись носом в археологический ежемесячник, и выглядит слишком зажатой для того, кто только что занимался тем, чем они только что занимались.

— Ты так быстро прочитала все семь книг? Нет, я, конечно, знала, что ты читаешь быстрее меня — забавно, что некоторые получают докторскую степень, практически не отходя от стенда для стрельбы, — но не настолько же быстро!

— Я не думаю, что имеет смысл читать даже о самых замечательных приключениях героя, который с самого начала тебе не понравился.

— Не припомню, чтобы он был таким уж засранцем, по крайней мере, пока не стал постарше, — удивленно поднимает брови Джейн. — Что он натворил?

— Очень жестоко с его стороны было не пожать Драко руку, когда тот так смело признался ему в своей чистокровности! — возмущенно объясняет Лиара. — Вопиющий пример дурного поведения, никто не должен подобного поощрять!

— Ах, вот ты о чем. Понимаешь, кто-то может считать чистокровность ущербной, а кто-то, как Малфой — наоборот.

— То есть, у людей это повод для гордости? Как у их биотиков-волшебников? 

— У некоторых из них да. Таких мы называем идиотами. 

— Понятно. — Лиара откладывает журнал в сторону и складывает руки на животе. — Трудно, наверное, быть человеком?

— Я думаю, трудно быть тем, кто вырос в другом мире, — философски замечает Шепард. — Все эти мелочи, которых ты набираешься с детства, даже не осознавая этого... — Она ухмыляется. — Или ты хочешь сказать, что я не допускаю никаких промахов, общаясь с азари?

— У тебя есть несомненная способность проникать в самую суть, — не может не признать Лиара. — Очень привлекательное качество. (Джейн честно старается не рассмеяться в ответ на эту двусмысленность). — И ты, вероятно, права. — Она чувствует, как по ее гребням бегут мурашки. — Джейн… почему быть чистокровным — это хорошо?

Шепард задумчиво наклоняет голову. 

— Если какие-то семьи или люди считаются лучше остальных, то они пытаются извлечь из этого максимум преимуществ. Речь тут может идти об обладании землей, женщинами, политическом влиянии...… — Она пожимает плечами. — Тебе виднее, ты же у нас археолог. 

— Политическом влиянии? Ты хочешь сказать, у вас обычно не прислушиваются к самым мудрым и опытным? Хотя если вспомнить Бенезию и ее сторонников… — запнувшись, бормочет Лиара.

— Именно эта тенденция в какой-то период повлияла на формирование магического сообщества в средневековой Англии, — тактично уводит разговор в сторону Шепард, которой до сих пор здорово не по себе при мысли о том, что она помогла убить свою потенциальную тещу. — Хотя это не объясняет многого в средневековой Англии.

— Азари тоже склоны приукрашивать свой «золотой век», — соглашается Лиара.

— Это если забыть о том, что средние века обычно называют «темными», — замечает Шепард, и проблеск понимания улетучивается из глаз Лиары, как дым. — Но может быть, людей действительно трудно понять… — задумчиво добавляет Шепард.

 

5\. Квиддич

— Хотелось бы, чтобы Удина не пытался использовать меня, чтобы изменить правила игры, — бормочет Шепард себе под нос.

— Насчет правил игры — разве не должен кто-то постоянно быть у ворот? — интересуется Лиара. 

— Что, прости? — моргает Шепард. — Я имею в виду, сначала я думала, что его порадует мое назначение Спектром, потом — что он будет рад, если представитель человечества войдет в Совет. — Даже несмотря на то, что с ее подачи этим представителем стал не он, а Андерсон. — Но он остался все тем же недовольным куском дерьма.

— О, — от смущения щеки Лиары становятся лиловыми. — Я-то говорила о квиддиче, о Хранителях, которые летают, наверное, на таких маленьких платформах — я не думаю, что они используют метлы — у ворот, поддерживая их во время игры в рабочем состоянии, совсем как наши на Цитадели...

Шепард смеется — она рада, что у нее есть законный повод выбросить Удину из головы, потому что ее так мило тормозящей девушке нужна помощь.

— В квиддиче Хранитель — это просто название вратаря, — объясняет она. — Он защищает свои ворота, не давая противнику забросить в них мяч и выиграть очко. 

— О, — Лиара ковыряет пол носком ботинка. — Мне в детстве не приходилось много играть. Я была единственным ребенком, если ты помнишь…

— Наверняка в вашем городе были и другие дети, — замечает Шепард, вспоминая, как они с друзьями играли на Миндуаре, используя — кроме редко перепадавших им мячей — и палки, и камни, и даже детали от старых механизмов. — Или нет, — быстро добавляет она, увидев, как Лиара смущенно отводит глаза.

— У меня было не так много возможностей играть с ровесниками, — оправдывается та. — Большей частью я жила в имении своей матери. Конечно, у меня были гувернантки и учителя; потом я поступила в университет… Да и тогда я предпочитала компанию книг. 

Шепард коварно прищуривается.

— Так, в ближайшем городе на следующей же планете мы с тобой идем в бар. И если ты хоть с кем-нибудь не познакомишься, я собираюсь танцевать. — Лиара в комическом ужасе поднимает брови, но тут же смеется. — Или вместо этого мы можем пойти сыграть в любительский би-бол: я, ты, Рекс, Кайден… да и хватит, пожалуй.

Лиара содрогается в ужасе — уже почти не комическом, — представляя себе, как Урднот Рекс раскатывает по полю команду соперников. — Надеюсь, он не возьмет с собой дробовик, — с сомнением говорит она. — Без него он все же не такой опасный.

— Или мы можем попытаться сыграть в квиддич, — предлагает Шепард.

Лиара начинает копаться в своем планшете. 

— Возможно, мы сможем использовать эффект массы вместо метел. И простенький сферический ВИ вместо снитча… и бладжеров тоже. — Судя по всему, она и не думает шутить: ученый в ней явно задет за живое. Джейн улыбается: как бы ей ни нравилась Лиара-душа-компании, Лиара-погруженная-с-головой-в-интересную-научную-проблему нравится ей еще больше.

— Тали может быть Ловцом, у нее подходящая для этого конституция, — замечает она.

— А Кайден — Храните… Вратарем, — подхватывает Лиара.

— Мы с Гарусом — лучшие снайперы, так что мы будем Охотниками.

— Возможно, я могла бы быть третьим Охотником, — нерешительно предлагает Лиара. — Ну, если б потренировалась.

— Джокер был бы нашим комментатором, а Чаквас — командным врачом, как и сейчас, — кивает Шепард.

— А Загонщиками, выходит, будут Рекс и… — Лиара испуганно замолкает.

— Эш была бы отличным Загонщиком, — спокойно соглашается Шепард. — Она все делала «на отлично». 

Несколько мгновений они молчат.

— Ну так что, — наконец нарушает тишину Шепард. — Как насчет нашей стратегии?

 

6\. Биотика против магии

— Шепард! — Лиара смотрит на нее, нахмурив брови и скрестив руки на груди. 

«Черт, — думает Шепард. — Она что, на меня злится?»

— Еще как злюсь! — отзывается Лиара, и Шепард понимает, что нечаянно сказала это вслух. — На тебя и лейтенанта Аленко. — Лиара машет в воздухе до боли знакомым планшетом. — Я понятия не имела, что человеческие биотики способны на такое! И если вы все это время скрывали свои возможности…

Шепард останавливает ее на полуслове, прижав палец к ее губам. 

— Солнышко, ты же понимаешь разницу между реальностью и фантазией, правда? Как, например, видеть тебя сейчас перед собой — это первое, а представлять тебя при этом в своей постели — второе?

— Богиня! — Лиара хлопает себя ладонью по лбу. — Боюсь, я так увлеклась этой историей… и ваша культура все еще не очень мне знакома, и я…

Шепард прижимает к ее губам второй палец и улыбается этому подобию поцелуя. 

— Пойдем, я покажу тебе разницу, — вкрадчиво говорит она.

За углом коридора Гаррус что-то насвистывает.

«Как он это делает с такими губами?» — удивляется Лиара, и тут же понимает, что сказала это вслух. — Пожалуйста, не подумай, что меня как-то особенно интересуют его губы! — испуганно просит она Шепард. — Меня только твои губы интересуют в этом смысле…

— Вот и отлично, — ухмыляется Шепард, обнимая ее за плечи, и вызывает лифт.

Лиара смеется.

— Тебе бы хотелось уметь колдовать? — спрашивает она, и Шепард задумывается над ее вопросом, сидя на краю кровати со снятым сапогом в руках. 

— Если бы я могла убивать Жнецов Авадой, это было бы здорово, — подумав, сообщает она.

— Не все в этом мире вращается вокруг войны, — напоминает ей Лиара. — Уметь превращаться в кошку и сворачиваться в клубок на твоих коленях было бы… очень приятно. — Она наглядно иллюстрирует свою мысль, выскользнув из-под рук Шепард и обвившись вокруг ее ног. 

— Как Макгонагалл? — веселится Шепард. — С виду мудрая и рассудительная, но на самом деле нереально крутая профессор трансфигурации?

— Ты мне льстишь, — смущается Лиара. — Мне кажется, я больше похожа на Луну — такая же странная чужачка, которая постепенно становится частью дружной команды. Хотя твое сравнение мне тоже нравится. — Она перекатывается на спину. — А что насчет тебя? Конечно, ты должна быть Гарри, который так же жертвует собой ради общего блага.

— Гарри, если помнишь, был парнем Джинни, а не вовсе Луны, — поддразнивает Лиару Шепард, а потом потирает челюсть, напуская на себя задумчивый вид. — Но на самом деле не такая уж большая это жертва — быть героем с собственным кораблем и потрясающе красивой девушкой. — Ее пальцы нежно пробегают по гребням Лиары, и та дрожит под ее рукой. — Нет, я лучше буду Роном, — продолжает Шепард, — не сильно выдающимся рыжим чуваком, который на самом деле тактический гений…

— …и скромный при этом…

— …который заполучил себе потрясающе горячую умную цыпочку, чьи ожидания он полностью оправдывает, — заканчивает она, как бы невзначай играя застежкой Лиариных брюк. 

— Ммм, — тянет та. — Думаю, мы можем отложить этот разговор на потом.

 

+1

— Эшли Джейн Т’Сони, я назвала тебя в честь двух самых храбрых женщин, которых я только знала, — говорит Лиара синекожей малышке перед тем, как отдать ее своей кузине. Она не сможет защитить ребенка там, куда направляется. — Они обе теперь не с нами, но если это будет в моих силах, одна из них… твоя папа, вернется. — Ее все еще трясет при мысли о том, с какой легкостью Коллекционеры разрезали на куски их корабль… и о том, что Цербер вышел на нее с такой же легкостью; это пугает даже сильнее. — И я сделаю все, чтобы ее найти. — Она целует дочку в лоб. — Будь храброй, моя маленькая.


End file.
